Stay
by SesshSuperFan24
Summary: Last Episode Of the series, How it Needed to End. :) You Ever Wondered why Kaoru planned and out of season day trip with Himura? Was there something she needed to say?


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the chracters

*One Shot*

Note: This story is Rated M, my take on how Kenshin's story should have ended, I hope you guys Enjoy

**Bold: **Character speech

_Italicize: _Character thought

_-Stay-_

_Why do I feel so nervous? _She asked herself twiddling her fingers as her heart beat a mile a minute underneath her kimono, She eyed kenshin as he happily pushed

rice filled chopsticks between his lips. It had been a year and a half since there paths crossed, they lived together, fought against some of the most dangerous men in

the world, Made friends together that became family, through all the happiness, heartache, drama and chaos they were by each others side. But still she felt they

were worlds away. **Ms. Kaoru you seem very uncomfortable, as soon as I'm done eating this I will leave out, that I will. No! T**he reply escaped her lips

without a second thought; she looked up at kenshin, surprise spreading across his face at her strong response. **Well it would be rude of you to leave! The**

** master and his wife set up this room for us both to stay..So stay got it! **She turned away not wanting him to see the blush on her cheeks as he responded

with a simple Ok and continued his meal. She wanted to kick herself, _Why is this so hard? _She wanted to say Stay because I can't lose you, Stay because I need you,

Stay because I Love you.

The day started off beautifully, Sunny and cool, she had wanted some alone time with kenshin and since things had finally seemed normal again she took the

opportunity, She felt she couldn't wait. Kenshin was a wanderer at heart and her biggest fear especially now that all the work was done, he would wander right back

out her life just as he wandered in. She couldn't let that happen..She was helplessly in Love with him and maybe the only chance she had at keeping him was to

finally tell him how she felt. **Kenshin, are you ready? **She asked as she pushed open his room door, he looked up at her with one of his reassuring smiles, **that I **

**am. **The sun shone brightly, illuminating the still water as the ferry traveled to the island where the cemetery was located, Now she knew it wasn't really the season

to do so but the island was secluded, not many people, it was perfect for a day alone with Himura. **Very beautiful **Kenshin spoke gazing across the water to the

island, **Yeah beautiful **Kamiya agreed but her gaze was fixed on himura. _He's not only physically beautiful with his stunning lavender eyes, soft features, and long _

_fire orange tresses but he's an all-around beautiful person, always willing to help others even if it meant sacrificing himself, he is a humble, righteous, person but at _

_the same time he is a dangerous, sad person…throughout all the many battles we fought he still managed to evenly balance his light with his dark, able to use his _

_past as a man slayer for good and continue to be on the right path..He's Beautiful. _They reached the island before long and walked a path mostly in silent to the

cemetery, Kaoru stealing glances along the way. Himura waited patiently as Kamiya Payed her respects to Tomoe and other close family that had passed, looking up

to the sky he noticed clouds rolling in in the distance, ** there seems to be a storm coming, maybe we should head back, **She gave one last bow of respect before

she stood looking up, **Looks like there is. **Disappointment coated her words though she tried to hide it, _their goes my chance. _They headed back down the path

once more the day cut short by the weather, _No! I can't let some rain ruin my opportunity, I have to do this this may be my last shot! _She had recalled a beach along

the path, it wasn't raining yet she still had time. **Kenshin, before we leave we should see the beach, with the weather changing who knows when we will **

**be able to come again? **She gave him a beautiful smile and he agreed **I guess we still have time before the rain comes. It's cold! **She replied pulling her hand

back quickly from the water with a laugh **well it is autumn now so I guess it would be..**The sun was hidden now behind thick grey clouds, the once still waters

had turned into waves washing up onto the shore, and this was it if she was going to do it this was the time. She knelt down letting the water run across her hand

again as kenshin stood closely by, glaring out at the thunder stricken clouds. **Kenshin **She spoke in a soft tone, trying to gather the words she needed to express her

feelings but fear struck her silent, _what if it's not enough? What if he doesn't feel the same? _**Yes, Ms. Kaoru? **She didn't know what to say, she let doubt take over

her mind and couldn't find the words, **look. **She smiled picking up a small shell that lay at her feet showing it to kenshin diverting herself from her goal, _Stupid. _She

thought. Kenshin gave her a smile and grabbed her hand suddenly as he seen tiny droplets falling on her open palm, **The storm is coming we have to find **

**shelter, **She shook her head in agreement with a blush as he kept her hand in his leading her to a nearby empty shack as the sky opened up. **The boats won't be **

**coming back in this weather and I don't believe there's any inns nearby, **This wasn't how she planned on spending there day alone, stuck in a dark shack on a

secluded island and rain falling heavily but she was kind of relieved that even if it was in this little shack she still had a chance. **Though the island is mostly **

**secluded I did see some homes on the path I'm sure I can find someone that will at least let you stay the night I don't mind sleeping outside if I**

** have to. **_Kenshin always thinking about others first, _she smiled _but anywhere he will be tonight, I will be as well. _They were drenched but they finally found a nice

older couple along the path that agreed to put them up for the night, they were more than thankful to the master and his wife who supplied a room, clothes, food,

and two futons. **We appreciate this very much Ma am, that we do **Kenshin bowed in Respect as the master's wife began to make her exit, **You are more than**

** welcomed please be right at home I know you to nice people would do the same for us if we needed help, have a goodnight, **She gave one more bow

before she closed the screen, exiting.

So here they were Alone like kaoru wanted, just like she planned and still the words to speak were lost in her mind, It seemed every opportunity she had to say what

she felt she needed to say today was lost because of her fear of the unknown, Even now in the moments of silence they had as he turned away and she readied

herself for bed and when he changed into his kimono, She just didn't know what she was more afraid of, him leaving..Or her expressing her feelings finally and him

leaving anyway. They both slid into their own futons without a word, just a half smile to each other before turning on opposites sides to rest, kaoru closed her eyes

tightly trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill, _Maybe it's just not meant to be. _The thought pained her as she let herself drift off to sleep. Thunder

boomed loudly and lighting crackled across the sky pushing Ms. kaoru from her sleep, she jumped up at the sudden boom clutching her chest as her heart beat loudly

against it. She didn't care too much for storms or the dark; it was definitely a relief to have kenshin here with her but when she reached out for his hand for comfort

he was nowhere to be found. **Kenshin **She whispered in the dark rubbing the empty futon for any sign of him, _he wouldn't leave me, would he? _She quickly pushed

the question from her mind as she felt her heart pound harder just at the thought of it, **Kenshin! **She screamed as lighting struck once more illuminating the room

for mere seconds, enough to look around and still she couldn't find him. She couldn't Breathe, She had the chance to maybe stop him from wandering out her life

today and she blew it, Tears streamed heavily out of her sapphire orbs at the thought of not being able to see his face again and finally she realized that any way she

had to make him stay she would despite her fear or the chance he may still go, she had to try! She needed him to stay. **Kenshin! **She screamed through her tears

running toward the door willing to chase him to the end of the world if she had to. She pushed the screen open and flew out unknowingly into Himura's arms. ** , are**

** you ok? **He made his way quickly back from the bathroom as he heard Kaoru scream his name, blush spread across his face as she flew into his arms gripping him

tightly. **I thought you wondered off again, I thought you left me kenshin, **He giggled **I just went to the bathroom. **Kamiya pulled away from his chest

looking up into his eyes with her tear stained face, **Kaoru? **Himura was confused she had never looked at him the way she did now and she was crying…Without

words she reached her hand up to his cheek tracing his scar with her finger tip, **Don't Ever leave me again **she whispered placing her lips only inches from his,

**Stay with me forever because I'm in love with you, **and without warning she pushed her lips against his grasping his fiery orange tresses in her hands pulling his

body against hers and he obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist gently guiding her backward into their room closing the screen behind them. He took his lips

slowly from hers so he could look once again in her sapphire pools, **Kamiya..It was never my intention to leave you ever again, you see.. I'm in love with **

**you as well, that I am. I wasn't sure how to say it or when but…Shhhh..**She interrupted him placing a finger on his lips smiling in relief, she couldn't describe

the joy he felt knowing that he felt exactly the same and didn't want to ever leave her, all the things they had been through, sacrifices made, danger they put

themselves in, it was all worth it for this moment, she wouldn't change a thing. Everything that needed to be said was, now she wanted to show him. She reached up

and grasped his tresses once more pulling his lips back down to hers before pulling away standing in front of him in silence, fiddling with the tie on her pure white

kimono until it came loose fluttering to her feet, revealing her form to him. It was pitch black but lightening flashed once again lighting it just enough to allow him a

good glimpse at her body, she looked at his eyes in that moment as well and they were glazed over and dim, like his eyes are just before he fights, focused and

slightly frightening. **Kamiya Kaoru, **He spoke in that unusual serious tone **are you sure that this is what you want? There is no going back from this **

**moment, you will from this point on forever belong to me and I will Never Wander again. **She felt herself shake and tingles shoot up her back, some of it

was from fear of the unknown, yes this would be her first time ever giving herself to anyone but she felt something else to, Could it be excitement for the time to

come? Whatever it was really didn't matter, she wanted more than anything to belong to him. **Yes. **She whispered. He moved to her with unmeasured speed and

before she could say another word he lay atop of her on his futon kissing the flesh of her neck lightly while he removed his midnight blue kimono with one quick

motion, She arched her back up in pleasure as his lips reached her breast and he slowly dragged his tongue across her nipple teasingly before taking it into his

mouth. She let a moan escape as he moved lower and lower kissing her navel before moving down to lick her inner thigh, **Kenshin? **She blushed unsure of his

motive, he grinned at her innocence and just continued to taste her skin switching from thigh to thigh before licking a wet trail to her core wrapping his lips around

her bundle of nerves massaging gently with his tongue. A scream of pleasure and surprise escaped her lips that was conveniently drowned out by the storm still

brewing outside, _what is this? _She couldn't control the tingles up her spine, the feeling she experienced felt so indescribably good she couldn't take it, she tried to run

away but he grabbed her legs wrapping his arms around holding her firmly in place. **Kenshin!** She screamed out once more completely out of control of her body as

he flicked his tongue quicker now against her core, sucking lightly as well driving her over the edge, she wanted him to stop, but she didn't want him to stop..She

wanted to be in control as always but she was out of control, she reached down and gripped his hair in her hands screaming out once again as she felt her legs begin

to tremble and a warm sensation washing over her, _what's happening? _She thought as she opened her mouth to scream and there was no sound, she shook all over

uncontrollably and the feeling that showered her suddenly was pure Ecstasy. She bucked her hips up to the heat of his mouth and her juices flowed like a faucet unto

his chin. He moved back up her body and kissed her forehead as she breathed heavily, tears sitting at the corners of her eyes, **you ok? **He asked with a slight smile,

she gave him a reassuring shake of the head and reached up and kissed his lips once more. **Kaoru I won't lie to you, that I won't, the next thing is not going **

**feel very good at first and I'm sorry for that but..**He stopped mid-sentence to kiss her forehead once more looking into her eyes, **I promise it will start **

**feeling better until then I will go slow, are you sure you want to continue? **She wrapped her legs around his hips as acknowledgment and he laced his fingers

in hers **I love you kamiya kaoru, **He thrusted into her quickly but gently and just as she parted her lips to scream at the sudden pain he pressed his lips on hers,

muffling her scream as the tears that lingered fell from her eyes. He did not want to hurt her, that's the last thing he wanted but in order for this moment to pass he

had to keep going, so he moved in her again and slowly, continuing to kiss her passionately as she clung to him tightly, the pain began to cease. She pulled away

from his lips to let a moan escape as the rush of ecstasy began to build once more, he smiled _She's Ready. _He quickened his pace thrusting into her a little faster and

harder feeling her juices spill again as her walls wrapped around him so tightly it was like a glove, she felt amazing and he couldn't help but let a moan escape his

own lips as she became wetter and wetter **Kaoru, **He whispered sitting up and gripping her legs once more for leverage as he pushed deeper into her, feeling his own

peak near as she, moaned his name over and over, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He took his finger into his mouth lubricating it before rubbing it

against her already bulging core as he continued to stroke her with master precision. Her head flew back and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the heat rise once

again **I love you Himura Kenshin! **She screamed grabbing his hips back down against hers as her release was quickly nearing, He moaned again feeling his seed

threatening to spill, he gripped a handful of her raven silk tresses and thrust deep and deeper quick and quicker till she could no longer hold on and once again her

juices flowed heavily around him. As his name was sang from her lips once more pushing him over the edge he moved in her for the last time, going as deep as he

could go and released.. Kissing her to block out his own moan of pure pleasure. They lay there, breaths heavy, heart beats quickened still feeling the love they were

finally able to share in the most beautiful way, finally becoming one by losing themselves in each other. He lay above her and inside her, softly stroking her hair, his

head rested on her chest listening to her heartbeat, He smiled. To think even with her, he always felt the need to have purpose, the need to be good, the need to

belong, searching for it when it was all here, all along..She was all that he needed and would Ever Need again.

-So Long Wanderer-

End Note: Is it Hot in here or is it just me? I Hope u guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Now I tried to stick to the same flow as the last episode of the anime and to tie it into my own story so I hope I did well. Reviews are welcomed..Arigato for reading! (Bows)


End file.
